1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for carrying substrates processed in an etching process and protecting the substrates from being dampened by droplets. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus provided with a guiding member to protect substrates from being dampened by droplets.
2. Description of Prior Art
When wafers loaded on a boat supported with chucks undergo etching and cleaning processes, water and etching agent partially dampen the surfaces of the chucks. The etching agent and water gradually accumulates until the volume is sufficient to form droplets on the chucks, at which point a large quantity of saturated droplets drop naturally onto the wafers of on the boat. Therefore, the surface of each wafer 3 cannot be effectively kept dry and clean.